


The Two Lover's Series

by Angelwarrior1



Series: The Two Lovers [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwarrior1/pseuds/Angelwarrior1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles showing aspects of Tony and Peter's life together. Tony/Peter. Movieverse. Sequel to A Selfish Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Lover's Series

**Author's Note:**

> After posting these as individual drabbles on ff dot net, I saw the impracticality of doing this on Ao3 as well. Sooo, I'm posting these all together in their proper order for you lovely readers on this site. That way you don't get the migraines my poor ff dot net readers probably develop after figuring out the reading order from my author's profile there. This is to be read after A Selfish Man, so check that out first if you haven't already.

A Gentle Soul 

By: Angelwarrior1 

Drabble 

Peter Parker was a gentle soul. 

Tony Stark had learned over time that Peter didn't like to fight. In fact Peter liked to avoid fighting if possible. Tony often wondered what Peter's life would be like if he hadn't been bitten by a radio-active spider. He found that what he imagined was a boring life filled with no excitement whatsoever for Peter Parker. Hell, he may not have even met Tony and that was something to be mourned. He knew Peter didn't really enjoy fighting, though it was obvious he loved the web slinging about the city part. 

Peter however did like to help others. He risked his own life for the safety of New York and everyone in it.

He always moved so gracefully in his Spider-Man persona. He enjoyed watching his movements while he was Spider-Man. It felt like a privilege to know who he was really watching, for soon after he would be Peter Parker again. That's not to say he didn't appreciate Peter Parker just as much as he did Spider-Man. No, he never forgot who his young man really was and he valued every nuance of his being.

Tony left his musings and turned to look at Peter, who was snoring softly at his side. A smile touched his lips ever so slightly and the sight of it made a smile start on his own face in response.

Yes, Peter Parker was a gentle soul and Tony was thankful everyday for having him in his life.

1111111111111111

Tony Stark's Lover

By: Angelwarrior1

Drabble

It was an odd thing to be Tony Stark's lover. Peter found it easy enough to adjust to, but sometimes he really had to wonder about Tony. 

Tony had a thing about giving out gifts. He told Tony not to give him anything. That he didn't need anything. Still Tony persisted. The cell phone he gave Peter was very nice and Peter reluctantly accepted it with full thanks. 

Once he found out Tony's true intentions for the phone however... He considered giving the phone back. Of course he knew he could use the phone strictly for contact purposes, but Tony wasn't a genius for nothing. 

He thanked every god he'd ever heard of that he was in his apartment when porn sounds started playing to alert him that he had a phone call for the first time. 

The ring tones were promptly changed thereafter. 

Then of course the most embarrassing gift Tony had ever given him (to date) was a red and blue dildo that was ribbed... apparently for Peter's pleasure. Tony's excuse for that gift was that 

Peter could use that whenever they got frisky over the phone. (Tony had waggled his eyebrows when he'd said that) 

Peter was ashamed to admit that the embarrassing gift had come in handy.

Yes, it was never boring being Tony's Stark's lover.

11111111111111111

Dates

By: Angelwarrior1

Drabble

His Peter had a thing about dates. He forgot them. Oh not because he didn't care, never because of that. His Peter had a huge heart with heaps of love to give. He was just busy all of the time. Tony often found himself worrying over Peter's workload. A couple of jobs, college courses, and crusading about at night as a crime stopping vigilante. Tony was almost surprised Peter didn't buckle under the strain of it all. ALMOST, being the key word here. 

Tony had faith in his Peter and respected that he wanted to do things on his own. That's not to say he didn't lend an invisible helping hand when he knew he could get away with it. A couple of grand finding its way into Peter's bank account, by accident of course. A full scholarship he didn't apply for being awarded to him. Well he was a genius so he deserved it. 

Tony would have to remember to give that invisible hand back to the Invisible Woman.

So Peter forgot dates easily. Forgot his birthday even and had a look of panic on his face when   
Tony presented him with a gift. It was hardly a surprise when he forgot their six month anniversary. Tony himself had forgotten it as well naturally, but luckily for both of the genii Miss Pepper Potts had been asked to mark the date. She even went so far as to set up a private dinner for two in a nice hotel suite. She also made sure it had a nice hot tub in it. The line was drawn when he asked her for plenty of toys to be placed in the nightstand drawers.

Of course when Peter landed on the balcony and entered the room that predicted look of panic came over his face.

"Hey, what's going on here and am I in trouble? Cause I can leave now. It's only fair that I get a head start."

"No, you're not in trouble. Not the kind you're thinking of anyways. (Eyebrows waggle here.) I'm not surprised you don't remember what the special occasion is, nor did I expect you to." Tony walked over to Peter and planted a rough kiss on his lips.

"Oh. So what IS the special occasion?"

"It's our anniversary. I worked very hard to find just the right things." Tony led Peter over to the bed to show him all of his hard work.

"Tony... These are all sex toys." Peter's face took on a heavy blush as he made this observation.

"Course they are. Didn't think we'd waste our whole evening with talking and other such nonsense did 'ya?"

Tony pushed Peter onto the bed and started concentrating on which toy he would use first. After all, they had a lot of ground to cover if they were going to get through all of them.

1111111111111111

Blue Prints

By: Angelwarrior1

Drabble

It was one of those nights where they got to meet up. Tony wanted their time to lead to more pleasant activities, while Peter... well he had a bone to pick.

"Tony."

"Yes, dear?" 

"I keep finding blue prints and little add-on’s for my Spider-Man suit. Wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Really? Well, isn't that something."

"Tony!" Peter slapped at Tony's right shoulder.

"Ooo, someone's frisky tonight."

Peter just smacked his palm to his forehead as Tony attacked his neck with his mouth.

11111111111111111

Guilt

By: Angelwarrior1

Drabble

Peter had a problem with guilt. Sometimes he would try to leave during their time together. He felt like he should be out there doing something. He felt guilty for having something worthwhile. Tony didn't have much time to spare either. Their meetings were few and far between, but he always had Pepper make space in his schedule for these meetings with Peter.

He liked to spend the night together. Holding Peter at night after sex was becoming something he needed. In his room late at night, or extremely early in the morning. Just the two of them. He enjoyed holding this blue eyed genius who had a quirky shyness that drew him in.

Before he'd met Peter, he'd always told Pepper that she was the only one that he had. And he loved Pepper. She was family. Now Peter was family too. He knew Peter was someone he could love. It wasn't quite there yet, but he knew it was getting there. 

He wished he could meet Peter's family. Aunt May and Mary Jane. Peter talked about them so much with a gentle and reverent tone. Did Peter ever think thoughts of him like that? With so much love exuding from himself? 

He wanted to be involved in Peter's life fully. Immerse himself until he filled every nook and cranny of it. It was getting harder and harder to see Peter sling away and know he was returning to his other life. A life he couldn't be seen in. A life as far away from him as possible. It would look too odd that Peter Parker knew Tony Stark.

It was starting to hurt though. To know that he was a secret to Peter’s family. Peter’s OTHER family, because he was Peter’s family too now. And damn did he feel guilty for thinking like that. Peter’s family was never very large to begin with. What right did he have to be jealous of the two women who were so important to him. If anyone deserved a large family, it was definitely Peter Parker.

Sometimes he thought about the time he spent in the cave. And Yinsen. Yinsen, who had given him so much with only words as his gift. He truly had been a man who had everything, and nothing. That wasn't the case anymore though. 

He was a man with everything now.

111111111111111111

Slumber

By: Angelwarrior1

Drabble

There were times when Peter and Tony slept in the same bed. After their several rounds of sex, they would collapse in a tangle of limbs on the bed. Peter was a light sleeper. An extremely light sleeper. So whenever Tony would start moaning in his sleep and shifting about in the bed he awakens immediately.

He's never sure what he's dreaming about, but something tells him it's about the time he spent as a captive. Sticking to instinct, Peter wraps his arms around Tony.

"Shh. Tony, you're not there. You're out now. They aren't holding you there anymore. You're here. You're with me now." Peter strokes Tony's hair and face softly.

Tony's head turns towards Peter's voice and whimpers quietly. He tucks his head into Peter's neck as his body gives a slight tremble.

Peter continues to stroke Tony's body. His strong hands giving firm, gentle strokes down Tony's arms, back, anywhere he can reach. His words of comfort flow from his mouth as long as Tony's nightmare endures. It’s always slow, but eventually Tony settles down and the room quiets again with that soft sound of breathing only sleep can bring.

Peter could let go of Tony and move over to his own side- yes, his own side. He has a side now, which doesn’t feel as weird as it should. Peter smiles quietly at the thought and settles back down with his arms still around Tony’s slumbering form.

This isn't the first time Tony's had a nightmare in his presence and it won't be the last. Peter just offers what he can.


End file.
